Owning Up
by SkyIsBlu
Summary: Lame title, I KNOW :(. Takes place right after the first AF book. Contains spanking, don't like, don't read. Simple as. For the rest of you; Enjoy! Please review :3


A week had passed since the kidnapping of LEP Officer Holly Short, and Artemis was not feeling the pleasure he usually did after a scheme had succeeded. Artemis knew that most of his guilt and angst was due to the fact that his bodyguard, Butler was still mad at the boy for putting his younger sister in harm's way. Butler was acting professional with his young charge, keep Artemis safe and that's it. But they both knew that their relationship was more intricate than that. For once Artemis wasn't sure what to do. He had apologized to the bodyguard and his little sister, Juliet. But apparently it wasn't enough.

Eight days after the kidnapping Artemis sat in the kitchen at the island counter eating his breakfast in silence. Butler stood behind him guarding him like a Pitbull. Artemis sighed and scooped another spoonful of cheerios into his mouth. Artemis didn't usually eat something as simple as this for breakfast, but Butler was particularly moody today and Artemis decided asking for a simple breakfast was one way to keep the manservant from becoming more irritable.

Artemis finished the cereal and took one last sip of tea before jumping off his stool. "Thankyou, Butler," The child said properly. "Breakfast was delicious as always." That was a bit of a lie, Artemis knew that. But Artemis figured if he had liked Cheerios then they probably would have tasted as good as any breakfast he enjoyed. Butler nodded. He stood with his arms crossed and his legs slightly apart. The image of intimidating. Artemis sighed one more time bringing his bowl and cup over to the sink of bubbly water. Artemis knew that Juliet would get to washing the dishes in a moment. Not that there were any really. But he decided he would wash and dry his own bowl and cup. After he had done so he turned to put them in their proper cupboard. He then realized he was a bit too short to put them away without breaking something. Artemis cleared his throat. "Butler. Would you give me a hand please?" Butler walked over and grabbed the dishes placing them in their appropriate places. "Thankyou." The boy said once again.

"You are welcome." Butler's voice was void of emotion. Artemis decided something needed to be done. He needed his friend back. Butler was his only friend.

"Will you follow me to my study room, Butler?" The pair walked in silence to Artemis's study. Computers and moniters took up every inch of desk space and wall space. Once Butler was in Artemis closed the rooms door. He looked up at his bodyguard. "Butler, I understand that you are still quite mad at me. Is there anyway I can make it right between us?" Butler loosened his form a bit.

"Artemis, what you did, putting Juliet in danger like that was unnecessary. I do care for you very much, but she is my baby sister. She is so innocent. What would do if she had died? You were very careless in that detail of your plan. And it can't happen again." Artemis realized where Butler was headed with this speech.

"You want to punish me?" He asked slightly amused, though he dared not show it. Butlers silence was answer enough. "Very well." Artemis agreed. "What do you want me to do? Stand in the corner? Do some chores?"

""For your brash decisions I think you deserve something a bit more harsh." It didn't take Artemis' mind to figure out what the manservant was hinting at. Artemis's eyes widened as he looked at the older male. Butler just nodded.

"Fine," Artemis agreed bowing his head. "If it means you will forgive me fully I will accept this punishment." Butler almost couldn't help a grin. There were the odd occasions when Artemis acted like the twelve year old he was.

"If you learn something from this, then yes. Everything will be fixed between us." Without another word Butler grabbed the chair that was tucked under one of the desks and turned it around sitting in it. He waited patiently for his charge to come closer and lay himself over his lap.

Artemis nervously shifted from one foot to the other for a moment then inched forward. When he got over to Butler he stood next to him unsure what he was supposed to do next. Was he supposed to lay himself over Butler, or would Butler say something first? Butler realized his charge's unsure-ness and picked the boy up laying him stomach down over the sturdy lap. Artemis internally groaned. He felt so undignified in this position. This was a child's punishment! Then again, he was a child. A genius, but a child none the less. Artemis hoped he would not cry however. Butler thought he deserved this, so he probably did. Artemis would take it like the man he tried to be.

Artemis was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as he felt the first of many stinging swats. Artemis hitched. He barely had time to process what had happened before the next smack came. Butler quickened his pace and internally Artemis panicked. Keep it together, he told himself. After ten spanks Artemis began to squirm. Soon after Artemis began to cry out loud. He started to beg, which had he not been so hysterical he would have scolded himself. Soon enough Artemis sobbed. He sobbed in earnest as Butler spanked him thoroughly.

Artemis wasn't sure when the spanking had ceased, but he did notice his bodyguard rubbing his back carefully. After a moment Butler brought the child up to sit on his lap. Artemis lay his head against Butler's broad chest ignoring feelings of embarrassment from doing so.

"I'm sorry, Butler," He sniffled.

"I forgive you, Artemis. It was very mature of you to own up to your mistakes like this. I care very much for Juliet, and for you! My duty is to protect you, but that is no reason to put innocent people in danger. But don't dwell on it anymore. I forgive you." Artemis sniffled again and nodded.

The two stayed in this position for a while. Butler looked down at his young charge. He was surprised to see Artemis fast asleep on his lap. Butler couldn't resist a gentle smile. He was proud of the boy. Even if no one else was.


End file.
